I Wouldn't Have Missed It For The World
by thedoctorlek
Summary: A collection of Doctor/Rose minifics, in no particular order. Nine, Ten, Tentoo, mostly, and usually rated K, but some are T. 80-100 words long each. I TAKE REQUESTS FOR THESE.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so these'll be a collection of Doctor/Rose minifics- from about 80-100 words long usually. I'll specify which Doctor for each fic (though it ****should**** be relatively easy to figure out.**

**This one's Ten x Rose.**

* * *

She doesn't mind when he interrupts her sleep, not even when it's 2 AM in the morning. He comes to talk to her about anything from temporal physics to how her day went, sitting on the edge of her bed, talking animatedly. Rose thinks he gets lonely, while she sleeps, thinks that he's reminded of his old days. That he needs to see her face, hear her speak, in order to know that she's staying. So, no, she doesn't complain. 'Cos she's just as glad to see him as he is her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gonna do Tentoo x Rose next but Why The Cage Bird Sings (sorta) requested Nine. which reminds me, I LOVE REQUESTS. If you've got a prompt word or idea for my little minifics, drop me a line in the reviews or PM me! I would LOVE it if you did this, it's a lot of fun to write these. I'll do any Doctor (i've only seen New Who though, so the most current ones are preferred). and omg, this a/n is getting longer than the actual fic. i'm sorry**

* * *

After days of running, days of monsters and adventure and excitement– he remembers how to breathe again. She's curled up against him on the couch, her blonde hair splayed across his leather jacket, and he realizes, remembers, why he started traveling in the first place. It's for moments like these. Quiet moments when he can simply watch her, see her, be _aware_ of anything and everything about her– and he's alive now, whole, and it's _so_ much better with two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

She tells him on their anniversary. Rose has known for almost a week, but has kept back the news for this day. This special, special day. She sits him down, 'cos she knows he won't be able to stay standing for this, and cups his face in her hands. She strokes his face gently, feeling his skin beneath her fingers. Tears– of joy– gather in her eyes. "Doctor," she whispers. "We're gonna have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten x Rose**

* * *

She's giggling, loudly, when he leans down and kisses her. He's just told a joke, something about mad space bananas, one that she forgets as soon as his lips press against hers. She stares at him, shocked, as he pulls back, a questioning look in her gaze.

"You're just so beautiful," he whispers. "Especially when you laugh."

"Well, then," she whispers back. "I'll just hafta do more of that then, won't I? But for now..." She closes the space between them, kissing him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually not really sure what Doctor this is. Probably Tentoo, right before THE kiss, but it could also be Ten if you want**

* * *

"I love you," he says, breathing out the words, gasping them. It feels _so_ right, to finally say it, after all these months and years. "So, so much." She's staring at him, her mouth open, and it's only a second before she pulls him to her, kissing him, hard. But in that second, the Doctor sees a world of amazement, and wonder, and happiness, and love. That's what he sees most of. Love. And it makes his hearts soar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's been a while since I posted, eh? I feel a bit guilty, especially since I'm gonna be gone for the next week. Not to mention I've got a bajillion of these minifics already written, so it's not as if writer's block was stopping me or anything. I'm so sorry! Once I get back, I'll definitely try to post more.**

**This one is Ten x Rose, and written at the request of pottermore2917. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god," Martha breathed, looking at the screen. "He found you."

The Doctor stood next to a blonde woman- Rose Tyler. _The_ Rose Tyler. The Rose Tyler that the Doctor had talked about constantly, the Rose Tyler he had been besotted with, the Rose Tyler that Martha had been jealous of, once upon a time.

But now, looking at the pair of them, she could see it. See they way they looked at each other, the way they sort of _fit_ together. She'd long since moved on from her feelings for the Doctor, so seeing him with _the woman he loved- _it brought unspeakable happiness to her.

He deserved this, _they _deserved this happiness. After all that they'd been through, they deserved to be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

Their first snow in Pete's World is delicious. They're outside as it starts, as the flakes begin to twirl and spiral through the air, and Rose laughs when the wetness lands on her face and eyelashes. She opens her mouth, trying to catch a few of the flakes. He watches, entranced, as the crystals dissolve on her cheeks and lips, turning to clear droplets.

"Aren't you gonna try some, Doctor? They're so tasty!"

He smiles. "Course I am!" And pulls her to him, tasting the wet snowflakes on her tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a late night fic for you all- I was gonna post it tomorrow, but as a sort of thank you for everyone who read/reviewed/favorited the story I published today (In Focus) I decided to put this up now! Enjoy.**

**Any Doctor you like! 'S just some fluff. :)**

* * *

Laughing, he spins her around, lifting her up off her feet, and she squeals with laughter, shouting his name. Setting her down, he steadies her by grasping her arms, and she leans into his chest, breathing out deeply. "Love you," she says, almost too softly to hear, and he buries his face into her hair, smelling her shampoo. "I love you too," he murmurs. Then tilts her head up, capturing her lips with his.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for Ms. Estella Black, who gave me a bajillion reviews (THANKS!) and expressed an interest in seeing the Doctor's reaction on finding out Rose is pregnant. (Sorta a sequel to chapter 3).**

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

He looks at her, not comprehending what she's just said. "A- a _baby_? We're gonna-?" And then the words hit home, and he gasps, feeling something in his chest beat so hard and fast that he feels lightheaded– oh, right, that would be his heart, his human one that's in danger of going out–

With one smooth motion he has her in his arms, squeezing her tightly to him, peppering her face with kisses. "Rose!" he whispers against her skin. "We're gonna have a baby!" She looks at him, excited and nervous, but _eager_ too. His expression mirrors hers; he can't _wait_ to meet this new person that he and Rose've made.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten x Rose**

* * *

It feels like 10, when they arrive back on the TARDIS, but Rose isn't tired. The Doctor, as usual, is wide-awake too, and they decide to pop in a movie, eat a bucketload of snacks, do as they please. She cuddles up to his side, nestling her head into his slim but strong chest, and sighs happily. He strokes her hair with an absentminded hand, and tilts down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love this," he says, and she leans up, kissing him on the lips.

"Love you," she murmurs in reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Even though it's *technically* no longer July 4th where I live, I figured I'd still post this right now. It's a firework fic. Tentoo x Rose.**

* * *

She leans against him, feeling the single pounding of his heart in her ear. It beats almost as loudly, to her, as the colorful explosions bursting above them.

"Planet of the fireworks" he had murmured to her, earlier–"Fitting first trip for our TARDIS, eh? Like a celebration!" His arm is draped around her and as the pink and yellow lights explode above them– she'd swear he had something to do with that if she didn't know better– he kisses her softly.

"Traveling with you?" he whispers "I love it"


	12. Chapter 12

***blows fanfare* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTOO! Today is the day, five years ago, that our darling bby first aired on television! In celebration, here is a Tentoo x Rose birthday minific! (I'll also be uploading a short ficlet to my account later today, so stay tuned!)  
**

* * *

His first 'birthday' in Pete's World is a big event, at least for Rose. He'd never had one, before– always brushed it off with excuses and reasons. ("Time Lords don't _need_ dates to tie us down, Rose!") But today, exactly a year ago, he arrived in this universe– human– and she's determined to make this day the best possible– cake, presents, even (no, especially) a nice, birthday shag before they even get out of bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this a loooong time ago, right about when we found out that David and Billie were returning for the 50th. Even though I'm not of the opinion that this will happen, I thought that it'd be interesting to write.**

**Tentoo x Rose, sorta Eleven x Rose**

* * *

They're halfway to the TARDIS, the three of them, when Rose needs to stop running and rest. She feels dizzy, exhausted, and it's hard to still her churning stomach.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She jerks her head up, staring at the Doctor(s)– her human one looks concerned, the Time Lord, confused.

"You've never been like– this," he says, awkwardly, straightening his bowtie.

"That's cos," Rose heaves, tiredly. "I've never been like _this_, before." She pauses, then finishes, "Pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

It's his first month of trying to live domestically, so maybe she should've known not to leave him alone. Whatever the case, when she walks through into their flat she is shocked by water on the floor.

"Doctor!" she says, loudly. His head pops around the corner, and she stares at the bubbles in his hair.

"The washing machine...Exploded," he says, sounding shell-shocked. "What'd I do wrong?" She giggles, though she _should_ be angry, and when she kisses him she can taste a bit of soap on his tongue.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, the amazing allonsy-wolf requested The Stone Rose kiss from the point of view of the Doctor, and as it's one of my favorite moments, it ended up being a bit longer than I intended. (Not that I hear anyone complaining...) Enjoy!**

**Ten x Rose, obviously**

**EDIT: I was fiddling around with the chapters, so if you reviewed the last chapter, then it won't let you review this one, unfortunately. (stupid site fdasfdlsjf) Anyway, if you feel the pressing need to tell me what you think of it and it won't let you, just shoot me a PM and I'll respond...**

* * *

Ursus touches him, and he's only got time for two thoughts before everything fades to black.

_I'm turning into stone._

And–

_It's up to Rose to save me._

He's got no doubts that she will be able to do this.

It feels like no time– when in reality, it's probably been _hours–_ before he begins to feel his face tingle as it comes back to life. When he's suddenly able to see, he realizes that his eyes must be reverting from stone– but not the rest of his body, as he still can't move.

Rose is looking down at him, her brown eyes anxious. She's got the vial of green liquid in her hand and she's pulling her lower lip into her mouth, worriedly– but he's able to tell by the set of her shoulders that she's fairly confident that this will work.

His _brilliant, marvelous, clever, wonderful, fantastic, intelligent, lovely _Rose– she's _done it._

He wiggles his toes in his sandals as the feeling comes back to them, and flexes his arms, testing their strength. Then he's pulling her toward him in what's supposed to be a bone-crushing hug, but what turns into a _kiss._

His mouth meets hers, softly– and warmth continues to spread through him as her lips run across his, as she cups his face in her hands and as he holds her close to him. He realizes, dimly, that he should probably break it off– this isn't for him, the last of the Time Lords– but he spent almost two days without her before this, he was just turned to _stone– _and even if the rest of his people are dead, that doesn't mean he is. He's alive, so alive, and Rose is here, _kissing him, running her tongue against his as he moves to pull her lower lip into his mouth– _and, Rassilon, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Wotcha," Rose whispers a moment later as she pulls back for air, and tears are shining in her eyes even as she smiles.

"Hello," he says just as softly, his eyes bright with _pride_ and _happiness_ and– just a bit, not _too_ much– giddiness at having _snogged Rose Marion Tyler._

They stare at each other stupidly, just grinning, before Rose says, half teasing and half serious– "I think you must be real. My imagination is _not_ that good."

He grins cockily and stands up, holding out his hand to grasp hers– ready to finish this adventure with his Rose by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

**A guest reviewer requested more Nine x Rose, so here you go! Once again, it got away from me a little... I've always like post-Dalek fics (since that was the episode I officially started shipping the Doctor and Rose) and cuddling in bed is sorta a _thing_ for me...**

* * *

After the events in Utah, he goes into her room quietly, his feet padding over the soft carpet. She's collapsed on her bed, limbs sprawled out, hair mussed and beautiful. She's still wearing her white tank top, the one that's been a little distracting all day.

She looks so_ young–_ innocent and smart and perfect and too good for him.

She stirs in her sleep, her eyes opening slowly and focusing on him. "Doctah?" she murmurs sleepily. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Just checking on you," he says a little gruffly. He scrubs his hand over his face. "I... Had a bit of– of a nightmare, to be honest." He cringes. Hadn't meant to let that part out.

Rose's face softens, and she pulls back her covers. The Doctor catches sight of her bare legs– she's only wearing a pair of skimpy shorts, a fact that causes him to swallow hard.

"Join me?" she whispers. Her eyes are warm, inviting, and... Is that forgiveness? Does her gaze indicate that the actions he performed today are _nonexistent_ in her eyes?

He takes a shuddering breath.

"Rose, I–"

"What?"

"Made a big mistake today, me. And you..."

She looks at him.

"You don't want me. I'm old and broken and I, I killed them. _All_ of them– that man you saw today? He's– he's the real me." _Murderer, traitor, monster, killer._

"No," she whispers. "No, I know you. Maybe not all of you– but I know your heart. Or, well, hearts. You've shown me a better way of livin', Doctor. I– I–"

She cuts herself off again, but her gaze flits to the bed again. It's clear what she means.

There's a silence between them, stretched long and thin.

Then he steps toward the bed– toeing off his shoes, throwing his jacket over a chair– and crawls under her pink duvet. He tries to keep his distance– just listening to her breathe should be enough– but halfway through the night he ends up pressed against her. Her back to his front, hips aligned, and her hair in his face.

Bare legs entwined and arms tangled together– it's not what he deserves, but she gives it to him anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I have these all in the order I wrote them in a Word doc, and from here on out, it's 80% Tentoo x Rose. (They are my babies and I love writing about them). I've been kinda busy lately, so I'm just gonna be publishing the ones I already have written for a while. You can still give me a prompt, but it'll be a while till I can get around to writing it :) Maybe a few weeks or so.**

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

She's in a short gown that leaves her legs bare, and he watches her from the door, entranced, as she puts on her jewelry.

"It's amazing," he says softly, sneaking up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "How you putting _on_ certain clothes makes me wanna–" He pauses, distracted by her neck, and presses his soft lips there.

"What?" she asks, shivering slightly.

"Makes me wanna _undress_ you," he finishes, and spins her around, parting her lips with his own. He figures the party can wait, for a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tentoo x Rose**

* * *

He's slumped in a chair when she comes home, eyes closed. She guesses that he probably tried to stay up, waiting for her to return from her trip, then fell asleep. She smiles, amused, as she realizes he's only in his pants, and she drinks in the sight of his body.

"Doctor," she whispers, going to his side, and he stirs sleepily.

"Rose...?" he murmurs. She looks down at him, running her hands lightly through his hair.

"I'm back," she says, and kisses him softly on the lips.


End file.
